


Speculation And Gossip

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Modern Camelot (Camelot Drabbles Series 1) [41]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>Their visitor leaves with more questions than answers and the girls share a but of gossip.<br/>-<br/><b>Prompt:<b></b></b> 41 ball</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speculation And Gossip

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title: Speculation And Gossip**  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing/s:** Arthur/Gwen, Merlin/Morgana  
 **Character/s:** Morgause  
 **Summary:** Their visitor leaves with more questions than answers and the girls share a but of gossip.  
 **Warnings:** sexual kink referenced  
 **Word Count:** 731  
 **Prompt:** #41 Ball  
 **Author's Notes:** The second part is Bunnysworld fault. Damn Prompts! 

**Speculation And Gossip**

The woman standing before them introduced herself as Mrs. Lothian. “My son was coming home from a friend’s place. He had stayed over to watch a football match. I should have insisted that he stay there until the roads cleared but I wanted him to come home.” 

“I never saw him. I promise. If I had I would have swerved or something.” Arthur said.

“That is what the inspector said.” Mrs. Lothian gave a sad smile “I just wanted to check that you were doing better. I’ll go now.”

“You have our deepest condolences.” Gwen said.

“Thank you.” The woman left.

“Who was she?” Arthur looked at Merlin and Morgana.  

“What do you mean?” Merlin tried to look innocent and failed.   

“She was another one from Camelot. That’s why you looked like you were going to have a fit.” Arthur accused hm.

“She was Morgause and yes, she was from Camelot.” Morgana said. “She was my sister there.”

“She isn’t your sister now, is she?” Arthur asked. 

“Arthur, Morgana is your sister.” Gwen pinched him on the arm.

“But I’m only his half-sister by our father’s first wife. There is no way to know but she is much older than I.” Morgana said.

“So was your mother.” Arthur said. “She was older than Father. She could have had other children.”

“Father would have told me.” Morgana said.

“Not if he didn’t know. Maybe she was given up before they met.” Arthur suggested.. 

“Arthur, I think you have been hit on the head by too many footballs.” Morgana said. 

“It is a valid theory.” Gwen said. “If she was your sister there then there is the possibility she is now. Just like Arthur is your brother.” 

“Morgana, Gwen could be right.” Merlin said. “We are all in the same relationships we were in then.”

“You and I were never together.” Morgana reminded Merlin. 

“But there was a moment when we wanted to be.” Merlin said. “Before things happened and we …..changed.”

Morgan looked up at him and knew he meant that she was the one that changed. He was right. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze. “Take me to the nursery, Merlin. I want to check on Devon.” 

Merlin nodded. “We will see you tomorrow.”

“I get to go home tomorrow morning.” Arthur said. “Why don’t you stop by in the evening and we can order Thai take away.”     &nbsp 

“See you then.” Morgana said as Merlin wheeled her out the door to the nursery.

The next evening as they waited for the Thai food to be delivered, Gwen and Morgana sat in the kitchen talking. 

“Merlin’s mother is here finally. She says Devon isn’t much smaller than Merlin was when he was born.” Morgana put on a serious face. “Gwen, I’m going to have a gangly boy.”

Gwen laughed. “That surprises you?”

“No.” Morgana chuckled. “You will never guess what I heard today from Merlin. Up for a bit of gossip?”

“Always!” Gwen smiled.

“Merlin took Leon to the dentist to have a tooth he chipped fixed this morning.” 

“That wasn’t very juicy, Morgana.” Gwen looked disappointed.

“Yes but how he chipped it is. Remember Mithian?”

“The quiet little librarian?”

“That’s the one. It seems she and Leon, well, they are together now. What Merlin told me was that Leon and Mithian were engaging in some rather unusual sex play and Gwaine walked in.” Morgana smiled mischievously.

“Sex play?” Gwen’s curiosity was piqued.

“She was wearing a leather teddy and she had Leon chained by his hands to a rafter. He was wearing one of those ball gag things. “

“Oh god!” Gwen started to giggle.

“Well when Gwaine came in she let go of the chain and Leon fell face first onto the floor and chipped his tooth.” 

“That is so……” Gwen giggled harder.

“I know.” Morgana started to giggle too. “Everyone knows you should use handcuffs for that.” 

“Morgana!” Merlin hissed from the doorway. “You weren’t supposed to tell anyone.”

“It’s Gwen.” Morgana shrugged. 

“The food is here.” Merlin glared at her before he turned and headed back to the lounge. 

Gwen stood up and picked up the plates and utensils she had ready. “Handcuffs really? The metal ones or the furry ones?”

“Merlin likes the furry ones.” Morgana said. “They don’t leave as much of a mark on his delicate wrists.”

They both burst out laughing.  


End file.
